


Diabolik Lovers Oneshots

by feraldabi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraldabi/pseuds/feraldabi
Summary: Originally Made - 7/30/2015Just some various vampire boys Oneshots ^-^
Relationships: Karlheinz | Sakamaki Tougo/Richter (Diabolik Lovers), Komori Yui/Reader, Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader, Tsukinami Carla/Reader, Tsukinami Shin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Beauty - Kanato x Reader

Originally posted 7/30/2015

~~~

"Y/N-chan, can I show you a place I'm very familiar with?" Kanato said in his sweet voice. A minute ago, Kanato was just outside staring at the red roses. Y/N was just about to go talk to him about night school, since she is still new, until he teleported to her and asked that question. 

"Sure, Kanato. I guess so. " Y/N said hesitantly. She knew he liked cemeteries, but wasn't sure what he had planned. "Good. Follow me." Said Kanato before he held Y/N's hand and ran as fast as he could, causing Y/N to trio almost five times.

"Teddy loves this place. He always seems to smile every time we come here." Kanato simply explained. Y/N just stared at the old-looking building. "Kanato, what is this place exactly?" Y/N asked, still looking at the building. 

Kanato went inside and Y/N followed. "This is my doll collection room. Don't they look pretty?" Y/N looked up at Kanato's expression. She was probably the only one that could read his facial expression. He had that really adorable smile on his face. Y/N knew he was happy in this place.

"Y/N, can I yell you a secret? These brides are corpses." Kanato said like it was nothing. Y/N just widened her eyes in shock. Did he murder these poor, innocent people? "Ne, Y/N, you would look beautiful as a silent bride." Kanato whispered in her ear, making chills run down her spine. Y/N was too shocked to make a response. Before she knew it, Kanato had pinned her to the wall and had his fangs in her neck. Not soon after, her vision blurred and everything went dark.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	2. Chichinashi - Ayato x Reader

Originally posted 8/1/2015

~~~

"Oi, chichinashi.", yelled Ayato, which could be heard throughout the mansion. Ayato stormed through every room and finally found Y/N doing homework in her VERY pink room. (Bringing this shit back.)

" Damn it, Y/N. When Ore-sama calls you, you come. Now Ore-sama is gonna have to punish you." Ayato said with his seductive others tending smirk. He took/N by the wrist and yanked her towards him. She blacked out and Ayato teleported her to his room.

When she came to, her vision was blurry. It soon cleared and Y/N looked around the mysterious room. It looked like any normal room except there was an iron maiden in the middle of it. 'This must be Ayato's room' Y/N thought.

Soon after she had realized what had happened, her neck was hurting like crazy. She lifted up her arm, but was stopped. 'Chains?' She yelled in her head. Suddenly the door opened and Y/N saw the red haired male that she didn't want to see.

"Time for more of your punishment, chichinashi."

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	3. Stalker - Laito x Reader

Originally posted 8/2015

~~~

"Laito, I know you're there!" Y/N yelled in her room, knowing that some perverted vampire was in it. Watching her.

"Aww, bitch-chan. You ruined the surprise." He whined,

appearing before you out of nowhere. "What? What surprise? And u thought I told you to stood calling me bitch-chan?" "I was going to suck your blood while you sleep, but now that idea is gone." He said, wondering what to do now. "Oh, great. You're going to punish me now, aren't you?" "Now bitch-chan, you know that I don't like torturing girls. So instead, I think I'll just keep my plan." 

Once he said that, Laito pushed you down on your bed with him hovering over you. "Laito, please don't!" "Y/N, every since I first saw you walk in the mansion, I've always loved you. Now, let's see how much you an take in one day."

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	4. Tough Yet Gentle - Subaru x Reader

Originally posted 8/2015

~~~

For tonight, Y/N decided to take a walk through the garden. As she looked at the beautiful snow white roses, she saw someone out of the corner of her E/C eyes. She turned to see a big tower and no one other than Subaru Sakamaki. 'He seems sad. Should I leave him alone or talk to him? Whenever I'm around him, he never looks like this.' Y/N thought. She made the decision to go over and talk to him.

"Subaru, are you o-" she got interrupted by the albino male. "Leave. NOW!" Y/N was shocked by his sudden outburst. He had never yelled at her. He surprisingly smiled at her singing voice whenever he heard it and would sometimes ask her to sing to him. But this time was different. He had yelled at her, and now she had started crying out of fear for him because of that.

"Oh Y/N, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Come here. " Subaru said, once he realized that she was crying because of him. He held Y/N in a cold, tight embrace and her head on his non-beating heart.

"A-are y-you okay, S-Subaru?" Y/N stuttered while Subaru stroked her flowing H/C hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."" Subaru, can I ask you something?" Y/N asked, wiping her tears away. "What is it?" "I love you, Subaru."" I love you too." He replied as he kissed Y/N forehead.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	5. Proper - Reiji x Reader

Originally posted 2015

~~~

'Oh no, did I do something to upset him?' Y/N thought in her head. She has just been called to go to Reiji in his lab. She wasn't sure if she had done any thing wrong, but if she has, she will know.

When she got to Reiji's lab, she opened the door and saw Reiji with a whip in hand. "Close the door." He said coldly. Y/N obeyed and shut the door quietly. 

"Good. Now, lean on the desk." Y/N actually knew what to do, she has been punished by Reiji before, so she went to the desk and leaned on it with her (A/N: I'm sorry.) butt sticking out. And with that, the punishment began.

(Time skip brought to you by Reiji's brutality)

Once the punishment was over, Y/N coups barely walk. "Stand up." Reiji commanded and Y/N obeyed, standing up straight. Then Reiji leaned down and kissed Y/N sweetly on the lips. At first, Y/N was tense, but soon melted into the kiss and kissed back. After a while, Reiji pulled back and said, 

"Now you are proper."

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	6. Music to My Ears - Shu x Reader

Originally posted in 2015 

~~~

It was a pretty quiet night in the Sakamaki mansion. Ayato and Laito were in the game room, challenging each other. Reiji was working on his experiments. Kanato was on the roof singing Scarborough Fair. Subaru was in the rose garden. And Shu was probably somewhere sleeping. Everything was doing something, except Y/N. She was just walking around the mansion, until she heard someone playing the piano. Y/N decided to go check out who that extremely talented person was. When she reached the music room, Y/N found Shu playing the piano with his eyes closed. "I know you're there, Y/N." Shu suddenly said, opening one royal blue eye. "I'm sorry, Shu. U didn't mean to disturb y-" "Don't be. I'm goad you came." He interrupted. "W-what do you me am by that, Shu?" Y/N asked. Shu didn't say another word, he just motioned for Y/N to come closer. When she obeyed, Shu pulled her down to him and did the unexplainable. He kissed Y/N! On the lips too. Shu pulled back and whispered in Y/N's ear. "I love you, Y/N." He said. Y/N went wide-eyed. Her crush just admitted his love to her! "I love you too, Shu." She whispered back. Shu just smirked and leaned up to kiss her again. 

"That's music to my ears."

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	7. Hello Kitty - Kou x Reader

Originally posted 2015

~~~

Mom's not home tonight

So we could roll around

Have a pillow fight

Like a major rager omfg

You and celebrity friend, Kou Mukami, were hanging out in your room together. Your mom had gone out of town for the weekend, so you decided to have a sleepover with Kou. "M Neko-chan, why don't we have a pillow fight?" "Kou, we already did that." "But it was fun watching your breasts jiggle when I hit them." He said giving a sexy giggle after.

"It's time for spin the bottle."

Not gonna talk about it tomorrow

Keep it just between you and me

Said your friend, F/N, as she walked through your bedroom with her boyfriend. "How'd you get in my house?" You questioned. "I have a foot, Y/N." "Oh." You said, shrinking into chibi mode. "Anyways, Y/N, since it's your house, you spin it first." You sighed and moved from your bed to the floor. You sounds the bottle and it landed on...Kou?!

Come, come kitty kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go kitty kitty

Stay with me

Kou giggled as you hesitantly leaned forward. "Come on M Neko-chan, don't you wanna kiss an idol?"

Come come kitty kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go kitty kitty

Play with me

You leaned more forward and kissed Kou on the lips. He gladly kissed back and started to move his hands to your butt. Before he could grab it, you pulled back. "Don't think about it, Mukami." You said, giving him a death glare. He giggled, "You look so cute, M Neko-chan."

Hello kitty

Hello kitty

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	8. Just Teasing - Yuma x Reader

Originally posted in 2015/2016

~~~

It gas been a month since you have been living in the mansion. You didn't like any of them, except for one. He was super tall with gorgeous brown eyes and long brown hair, to you he was perfect.

Today, he told you to meet him in his garden. You planned that you will confess to him there, and that it was the perfect opportunity.

You found him leaning on a wall. "'Bout time Sow." He said. "I've been meaning to talk to you." He walked towards you and grabbed your shoulders tightly. He stared into your E/C eyes and spoke.

"I like you." 

Your eyes widened. Your crush liked you! You replied saying, "I like you too, Yuma." 

He burst out laughing. "Haha. I can't believe you fell for it! And you said you liked me back!"

Tears were in your eyes. You couldn't believe you were tricked. You ran away from him and the garden, crying. Yuma watched you leave and felt like a total jackass. Did he just really break your heart? Kou had told him to prank you for him, but he didn't know you actually had feelings for him. If he had known that, he wouldn't have done it.

He ran after you telling you to hold up. You ran into your room and locked the door. He ran up to your door and yelled, "Y/N, open the door. I was just teasing. Please come out. Kou told me to do that." "Go away." "Fine! I'll just..." He then teleported into your room and saw you crying into your pillow. 

"Y/N. I didn't mean it. To tell the truth, I actually do love you." "You do?" You said, lifting your head from the pillow. He sat on your bed. "A lot actually. And when Kou told me the prank, I thought you didn't like me. I'm sorry if you don't now. God, I feel stupid for accepting some thing from that idiot." 

He out his head in his hand. You climbed over to him and out your head on his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at you. "I forgive you, Yuma." You said. 

He took your face in his hands and kissed you. You kissed back. After that, you and him started to date. Happy ending.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	9. S/O Has a Panic Attack

Originally posted 2017

~~~

Shu: Shu found you in the corner of your room, shaking and crying. He knew you had panic attacks even before you met. The attacks just happened at random moments. He walked over to you, knelt down, and held you close, letting your hair until you calmed down.

A/N: Ok, these will just be how they'll help you and not a short story.

Reiji: he'd make you tea (drugged tea) that'll calm you down instantly.

Laito: He'd just hold you close and tell you that everything's okay.

Kanato: he'd actually hold, let you hold Teddy (if he isn't ashes in your imagination), and he'd probably feed you sweets.

Ayato: well, let's just say, he wouldn't be much help at first, then he'll just hold you close.

Subaru: uhm...he's not the BEST to go to for comfort.

Ruki: he will read to you with you sitting on his lap.

Kou: easy. Softly singing to you.

Yuma: again, he's no good.

Azusa: he'd be oblivious to this at first so he'll just hug you tightly. When more experienced in the situation, he has a fucking list. (*cough Ruki made the list)

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	10. *short* Ayato x Reader SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT
> 
> CONTAINS: Squirting
> 
> Requested by an Anon on Tumblr: dlscenarios

His fingers were thrusting into like no tomorrow. He knows exactly what to do to make you writhe in pleasure.

"Come on, cum for Ore-sama." He whispered in your ear.

This has been going on for an hour. Him finger-fucking you. You already came 5 times, going on 6.

Suddenly, you felt an unfamiliar bubble form in your lower stomach.

You moaned his name as you felt the bubble burst and threw your head back.

Ayato's fingers moved from inside you to your clit, furiously rubbing the bundle of nerves.

You could feel liquid on your thighs as you panted, coming down from your high.

"Holy shit. That was hot. Let's do it again."

This was gonna be a LONG night.

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	11. Aphrodisiac - Ruki x Reader LIME

Ruki was just enjoying his time reading.

When has he not read to pass time?

Anyways, he was just reading in his room, until you came in the room.

Ruki closed his book and looked at you. 

Your cheeks had a slight pink tint and it looked as though you were having a hard time breathing.

You slowly walked over to Ruki and kissed his cheek.

"Ruki, I love you." You stated, getting on your knees infront of Ruki, placing a hand on his thigh.

A smirk appeared on the vampire's dace.

"Are you horny, Livestock? Do you want me to help?" He said, a hand resting on your chin making you look him in the eyes.

You nodded slowly.

Ruki's smirk grew wider.

He stood up along with you and escorted you to the bed.

"Then, I'll happily assist you, Y/N."

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	12. Shu x Reader SMUT

∆∆∆

"Shu~" You mused quietly to the male.

"What?" He groaned, his eyes still closed.

"I love you~" 

At this, Shu sighed.

"Love you too."

Suddenly, you got an idea and smirked.

"Wanna prove it?" You asked your boyfriend.

The blonde opened one of his royal blue eyes at this.

"Lewd woman." He said, sitting up from his place on the bed.

His lips connected with yours for a few seconds before Shu pulled away and laid back down.

"Ride me." He said, smirking up at you.

You leaned down, kissing Shu again. The vampire, yet again, pulled away from the kiss and moved to your neck. He kissed the skin lightly and bit you. It didn't hurt since Shu had bit you and drank from you multiple times before.

He released you and lifted your shirt up, removing it and your bra too. 

In what seemed like a second, the two of you were naked. Suddenly, Shu thrusted up, causing his member to enter you.

You moaned feeling him inside you.

Since you were topping, you started by grinding your hips slowly then switched to bouncing on his dick.

You moaned his name as you felt your orgasm quickly approach.

"Shu~!" You yelled as you released. 

The Sakamaki smirked and switched the position to where you were currently the bottom.

He quickened the already existing pace to an almost inhuman pace. 

You came again, not to long after your first one. However, Shu came the same time you did.

He pulled out and laid back down on the bed.

You moved your head onto his chest as you closed your eyes. Shu, of course, was already asleep. Again.

You giggled and let sleep take over you too.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	13. dad!Ayato x mom!Reader

You giggled as you watched your daughter, D/N, play with your husband, her dad, Ayato.

'Ore-sama' was currently trying to teach the little girl basketball. She wasn't even that old and couldn't really hold the ball.

"So you bounce it throw it up there." Ayato explained, taking hold of D/N's tiny hands and mimicked her making a basket. 

"I hope you know that she's only 4." You giggled at your husband as he fave D/N the ball.

"Gotta start young." He said, watching if his precious daughter threw the ball on the ground, giggling. "She's like her mom." 

You walk out to where Ayato and your little one were. 

"Mommy!" D/N exclaimed, holding her arms out for you to pick her up.

You picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Is daddy teaching you sports?" You asked her, to which she nodded.

"Fuck Bron Bron." She said, giggling.

Your eyes widened and you gave a death glare to Ayato, who was picking up the discarded ball.

"Ayato. Did you teach D/N to say that?" You said menacingly.

"Well...she needs to know her competition." He said, actually being nervous. 

You still glared at him

He's fucked.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	14. Kou x Reader

You had officially been dating Kou for 6 months. You, like Kou, were well known by the public. Which is actually how you met the idol. You instantly hit it off and here you are now. Living with him and his brothers.

Currently, you were asleep. Kou was too. In the same bed.

Get your mind out of the gutter.

Anyways, you were peacefully sleeping until you felt Kou shift and felt his arm on your waist. At first, you thought nothing of it. How've, your mind changed when you heard the blonde...crying?

You moved to face him. Suddenly, Kou's arm around your waist moved your body closer to his.

"Please." He whimpered. His body started shaking and his grip on your body strengthened.

"Kou?" You said quietly.

The idol's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. 

When he looked at your face and saw concern in your eyes, Kou immediately calmed down.

"I love you." The blonde said, burying his face in your chest. "And I'm sorry that you had to witness that."

Your arms moved to hold him.

"I love you too. Do you wanna talk about it in the morning?" 

You felt a slight nod from your boyfriend. 

With that, you both fell back asleep, peacefully, in each other's arms.

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	15. Reinhart x Reader SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader doesn't know the brothers in this.

"Come on, Y/N." Your friend, F/N, said as they watched you almost pass out for the 3rd time today. 

Lately, you haven't been feeling well, but you still went to school. You couldn't miss just from a, in your opinion, little headache. Or the fact that sometimes it felt like your brain will explode in .2 seconds.

F/N dragged you from the hallway to the front of the school infirmary.

"F/N! I'm fine." You whined.

Your friend just sighed and escorted you into the room.

As soon as F/N pushed you on one of the vacant beds, you passed out.

•  
•

You woke up to the feeling of someone's hand gently running up and down your leg.

You thought it was one of your parents that came to take you home...until you felt the cold hand slide up to your thigh.

You immediately opened your eyes to the school doctor, Reinhart, gently touching your thigh.

"You're awake. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, not moving his hand.

You just looked at him, confused, and nodded.

He smirked and got on the bed, straddling you.

"Good." 

His smirk grew as he spread your legs and leaned down, kissing you passionately. 

Your eyes widened. Yes, he's hot and you like him, but isn't this illegal?

Reinhart's hands moved to both of your thighs, continuing to gently rub your skin.

He released you from the kiss and moved his hands to take off your uniform, leaving you in your bra and panties.

"You are so beautiful, darling." The man above you whispered in your ear, his hands gently kneading your breasts.

You whined at the motion and started grinding on him, wanting more of him. 

Reinhart lowly chuckled and and moved your panties to the side.

"Please." You muttered out as the white-haired male looked at your body.

"Call me Karl." He stated, taking his hard member out from his pants.

You nodded. Then he began to enter.

'Reinhart' felt your body tense when he fully entered you. One of the male's hands moved to your cheek, his thumb rubbing gently.

When the pain subsided, you moaned as you moved your hips to create friction.

The friction you desired.

Karl smirked as he started thrusting. Slow but powerfully. 

"Karl~ Faster." You moaned out, your hands holding onto the bed.

The male obliged and started immediately thrusting at an inhuman pace.

You were about to moan louder, but one of Karl's hands covered your mouth before you could.

"You need to be quiet, babygirl. We don't want me to lose my job." He said.

You screamed into his hand as you felt his member hit your g-spot.

Karl's free hand moved to clit, rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves quickly.

Your vision blurred as you came, the male above you groaning as he felt your core tighten around him.

Suddenly, Karl pulled out and moved you to be on all fours, your head on the pillow.

He entered you again and thrusted into at the same inhuman pace.

You moaned his name into the pillow as you felt your second orgasm already approaching.

One of Karl's hands grabbed you by the hair and pulled you so that your back was touching his chest.

"You like it when daddy fucks you?" He cooed into your ear as his other hand groped one of your boobs.

All you do was nod.

Your second orgasm took over your body violently, your legs starting to shake from the pleasure.

Suddenly, you Karl release inside you, his warm cum already filling your womb.

He pulled out after a minute and helped you gently lay back down on the bed.

Soon enough, you both looked decent again and it was already time for the school night to end.

Before you left, you felt 'Reinhart' hug you from behind and made you look at.

"You will always be mine, my love." He whispered before kissing you on the lips and letting you leave the room to go home.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	16. kind!Reiji x tsundere!Reader SMUT

"Are you ready, dear?" Reiji asked, knocking on your already open bedroom door.

You nodded and you two headed out to dinner.

Today was your 2 year anniversary and Reiji wanted to something nice. So, he scheduled a fancy dinner and just do whatever you want.

•  
•

When the two of you returned from dinner, although you didn't want to admit it, you were kinda horny. Reiji's just TOO damn sexy. 

You blushed as you held Reiki's wrist and speed-walked to your room.

Once there, you turned around and kissed him, your blush darkening.

The Sakamaki's arms wrapped your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

He pulled away as you nonchalantly attempted to drag him to the bed.

"Do you want to do this?" He whispered in your ear, causing you to blush again.

You just nodded, your gaze set on the floor.

Reiji chuckled and picked you up, gently laying you on the bed.

His hand gently grazed from your cheek to your lower stomach.

One after another, your clothes came off. When you both were naked, Reiji leaned to trail kisses from your lips to right above your pussy.

You whined as he leaned back up, but couldn't help a loud moan that escaped you as his member entered you.

This wasn't your first time with Reiji, so the vampire started thrusting at an inhuman pace.

"R-Reiji!" You moaned out as you felt your orgasm already approach after a minute of him thrusting. 

The Sakamaki moaned as kissed your lips again. He was close. 

He broke away from your lips and planted a kiss on your collarbone, then bit the same area.

You moaned at the extra stimulation and, with that, you came.

A few more thrusts later, Reiji came inside of you, pulling away from the bite mark on your collarbone. 

After pulling out, Reiji laid beside you and you shifted to where your head is on his chest.

"I love you." He said, kissing your head and covering your exposed bodies with a blanket.

"I love you too." You muttered, blushing more before sleep took over you.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	17. Reiji x shy!Reader SMUT

"Y-you wanted to see me, R-Reiji?" Y/N stuttered as she walked into sad vampire's lab.

"Did you stutter?" A smirk appeared on the Sakamaki's face.

The H/C girl's eyes widened.

"N-no!"

Y/N had become the Sakamaki's 'pet' in a way, mostly to Reiji. She had to obey his every wish. One of the rules was that she had to stop stuttering. 'It gets annoying.' according to Reiji. The breaking of the rules would result in a form of punishment.

Reiji motioned for the girl to come to him. Doing so, she slowly walked to his desk, which he was standing near.

"Bend over." He commanded, to which the girl obeyed.

Suddenly, Y/N felt one of Reiji's hands on her ass. He lifted her skirt up a bit and slid her panties down. A mere second later, Reiji slapped the girl's ass, causing her to yelp.

"R-Reiji!" She squeaked. 

The vampire's smirk grew.

This continued for a few minutes until Reiji got bored, so he started fingering Y/N to then take of the rest if the girl's clothes and strip himself. 

The tip of his dick slowly entered Y/N, causing her to, yet again, yelp. This had been the first time the punishments went that far.

Once fully inserted, Reiji did not wait for Y/N to adjust. His thrusts were steady and hard.

Y/N screamed and whimpered with each thrust, slowly beginning to feel pleasure.

After about 3 minutes, the female could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. 

Suddenly, she could feel a warm liquid entering her. Reiji's thrusts stopped as pulled out. 

The vampire smirked once again, watching his cum slowly exiting the girl's pussy.

Then, Y/N passed out. Reiji caught her before her torso fell from the desk, though.

"Now, you're mine. Forever."

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	18. Cheater - Laito x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> CONTAINS CAR CRASH AND DEATH
> 
> Originally posted: July 2017

How could he?!

How could the one you gave your heart to cheat on you?!

As you got in your car, you played back what had just happened in your mind.

*Flashback*

You had just come back from school. Normally, you were greeted by your boyfriend, Laito, but today he didn't. This obviously made you worried.

'Maybe he doesn't notice that I'm home.' You thought. You ran up the many stairs (seriously, it's like your trying to climb to heaven from hell) and to you and your boyfriend's room.

Before you opened the door, you could hear....moans. Not just 'Laito Moans', there was a girl's moans included. 

Opening the door, you saw a sight you never wanted to see.

Laito balls deep in some chick that literally looks like a fucking prostitute.

Laito noticed as soon as you opened the door. He didn't even bother pulling out.

"Bitch-chan! I-"

"Laito. How could you? I thought you actually loved me. Was that all a lie?" Your arms wrapped around your ribcage and you looked down, tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

"Bitch-chan, I do love you." 

"Then why? WHY'D YOU CHEAT ON ME?! If you love someone, you never cheat on them. I thought you weren't going to be a douchey male slut and actually be a normal boyfriend!" 

"Bitch-chan."

"Save it. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. I'm done."

"Y/N-"

"Goodbye Laito. Hole you have fun with your skank." You said before walking out and leaving the mansion entirely.

*Flashback End*

That all lead to here.

You crying your eyes out while driving to your best friend's house.

You were too busy remembering the night's events, that you failed to notice the semi-truck heading straight towards you.

The truck hit your car head on, completely wrecking your car and your body.

What you didn't know was that Laito was looking for for you after you left and saw the crash happen. He knew you had died. Literally, who lives when a giant tire runs over them?

Now, he keeps thinking about if only he found you faster. If only he hasn't done what he did at all. You would still be alive, and he could have somebofy to call his. He knew that's what he did was wrong, especially when in a serious relationship, but he didn't know that it could come to this. His lover's body mangled beyond recognition, living him to feel guilt for the test of his life.

He finally found someone to love and one stupid thing he did caused that someone to leave him a lone in this world...forever.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	19. Just A Dream - Laito x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the last oneshot.
> 
> Originally posted: July 2017

Laito woke up suddenly, his eyes opening just after he saw your 'grave'. He sat up, realizing that he was shaking and sweating. He looked to his side to see that you were still there, sleeping soundly. He let out a sigh of relief as one of his hands raked through his hair. He laid back down and cuddled up to you. He kissed your forehead and went back to sleep.

The next day, well...night, Laito was being more clingy then usual. Which continued for a week after that. Eventually, you were fed up with how much attention you were getting from Laito. At school, in the hallway, you finally snapped.

"Bitch-chan." You heard Laito cally you from the other end of the hallway. He was coming from another side of the school, since you were in different grades. 

Laito came over to you and wrapped you in his arms. You sighed aggravatedly.

"Laito. Let go of me."

"I can't do that, Bitch-chan." 

"Laito. Please. Why have you been so clingy lately?"

He nuzzled his head into your neck and sighed. 

"I had a nightmare where you died and it was my fault."

You could tell that he was close to tears. You turned around in his arms and hugged him.

"What happened exactly?" You asked, looking Laito in the eyes.

"I cheated on you. You caught us and you were in a car crash. I saw the whole thing happen. I would never cheat on you. I love you so much, Y/N." He said, tears escaping from his eyes. 

You were surprised. He never said your real name or said that he loved you so seriously before. 

"I love you too, Laito." You said and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	20. yandere!Yuma x Reader

Originally posted: 2018

~~~

"I'd kill for you."

Yuma's voice from last night kept repeating in your head. Saying the exact same thing. 

You didn't know why. He's never acted like this before. 

You woke up from your sleep, feeling like something was...off.

You got up, got dressed, and walked to where you knew Yuma would be, planning to talk to him. 

While you were walking, you didn't hear or see the others. Normally, Kou would be doing something stupid, Ruki would be telling the idol to shut up, and Azusa would gravitate to you no matter where you were. 

Yet, today, it was like no one was in the mansion. 

You walked out into the garden, seeing Yuma. 

You called out to him.when he faced you, you saw that he was...crying?

"Sow. I-I didn't mean to- I killed them." The vampire said, shaking.

Your eyes widened.

"Your brothers?" You said quietly.

Yuma could see the fear in your eyes.

"I didn't mean to. But, they kept TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!" He snapped, causing you to flinch. 

"I just wanted you all to me." He walked closer to you and held your face in his hands. "Sow, marry me."

You tried to escape from the Mukami, but to no avail. His grip around your jaw just tightened.

"Let me repeat. You WILL marry me, Sow." He said, pulling you closer to him.

"I'll always kill for you."

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	21. Harassed - Subaru x Reader

Originally posted: June 2017

~~~  
"What the hell happened?" Subaru asked running up to you. He was really concerned considering he didn't even hesitate to run to after you came home, your eyes puffy and red from crying.

" It's nothing Subaru. I'm fine." You said, trying to move his hand off of your shoulder, but to no avail.

"Y/N, we've been together for 3 years, I can tell when you're not fine." He said, his grip on your shoulder tightening. You winced in pain resulting in Subaru removing his hand off of your shoulder as he sighed.

"Keith?" He said looking at you. 

(Random name)Keith had been your bully ever since you first started high school. He never physically hurt you, but mentally hurt you more times times than Subaru liked.

Without another word said, Subaru left the mansion. He ended up killing Keith that night.

That's what happens when someone hurts the most valuable thing in Subaru's life.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	22. Harassed - Subaru x Reader PART 2

Originally posted: July 2017

~~~

A week after Subaru literally killed a guy, Keith, Keith's gang came to bully you at school. However, they knew you were involved in Keith's death, so instead of mentally hurting you, the gang physically and mentally hurt you. 

They made you believe that Subaru didn't even love you and they created gashes on your body that would eventually become scars. 

At the mansion, you walked into your shared bedroom with Subaru. He was sitting on the bed doing whatever. You came over and sat down beside him.

"Hey Subaru? Do you love me?" You asked him. He looked at you like you were crazy, which is when he noticed the bruises and bandages over your gashes.

"I knew I smelled blood. What the hell happened to you?" He asked. 

"Keith's gang." You muttered, looking down. "Do you not love me?" 

"Why would you think that?! Obviously I love you. I have loved you since we first met. You're the one that... I wanna marry." He mumbled the last sentence and blushed. "Anyways, Keith has a gang?" 

You nodded.

"Dammit." He said and stormed out to do god knows what. Probably kill them.

Later that night- well... almost day since the sun was starting to come up. Anyways, he came back and found you asleep on your shared bed. Subaru leaned down and kissed your cheek gently and stared at your face. All he could think about was how beautiful and perfect you were. 

He was definitely lucky to have you in his life.

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	23. Kanato x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 2018
> 
> Reader is from our dimension but in the DL dimension.

You had officially been stuck in this anime for about two or three days. Does time even work the same in different dimensions?

Currently, you had been walking past where Kanato 'falls off' the balcony in that one episode when you actually see the purple-haired vampire sitting on the railing, singing.

You quietly walked up to him, but when you closed the door to the balcony, he stopped singing and looked at you, smiling.

"Hello Y/N." He greeted, looking back up to the sky.

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" You asked walking to his side, leaning on the rail.

The Sakamaki started swinging his feet.

"What does it look like? Aren't you scares that I'll fall?" He asked as a reply.

You shook your head.

"No. You're a vampire. A fall from this height wouldn't really do anything." 

Kanato looked at you and smirked.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" You replied.

"Kiss me." The purplette said.

You looked up at him.

"Are you joking? Cuz if you're serious, I'll do it." 

Kanatos expression changed from mischievous to anger.

"I'll just do it myself then." He said before leaning down to kiss you.

Your eyes widened. He wasn't kidding.

As soon as it happened, the vampire pulled away.

"You're mine and only mine now. Got it?" He asked, demanding an answer.

You just nodded as a reply as his hand held yours.

"Got it."

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	24. Subaru x pregnant!Reader

Originally posted: June/July 2017

~~~

Well, you were happy about it, but you were VERY scared to tell Subaru. He was very protective over you ever since he let you into his life. He was worried if you even got a paper cut. Then again, he wouldn't really admit that he was worried, but the way he helped when you got hurt told you that he really cares about you.

You were scared that he'd be constantly worrying about you being pregnant, leading to him hating himself because he'd think it's his fault.

Currently, you and the Sakamakis were at school.

During class, you had asked Subaru to meet you on the roof.

You didn't really want to tell him this way, but it was easier for you to just straight up tell him.

"Hey." You heard a voice say as you walked through the doorway onto the doorway.

You looked to your side and saw Subaru.

You smiled and replied with a "hey" and walked closer to him and his hands in yours.

It was now or never.

"Subaru, pleased don't get mad,but I'm pregnant. And...and it's yours." You said, looking to the ground.

His eyes widened at what you said. He was, honestly, terrified. He swore to himself that he wouldn't hurt you. But, he was also happy. He HAS always wanted a kid.

"Do you wanna keep it?" 

You looked up at him and nodded, tears semi-clouding your vision.

'He's not gonna want it.' 

You said in your head. Suddenly, you felt cold lips on yours.

You let the tears fall as you wrapped your arms around your lover's neck and kissed back.

Subaru pulled back first, a slight blush evident on his face. He held you close.

"I fucking love you." He whispered. He was smiling.

He'd have two people to love and two people to love him back.

And he was going to love every second of it.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	25. DL x Reader PART 1

Originally posted when I hit 100k reads on Wattpad: so 2018

∆∆∆

You woke up on a walkway, surrounded by white and red roses.

"Where the hell am I?" You asked to yourself.

"Who are you?" A somehow familiar voice said from behind you.

You looked towards the voice and saw Subaru Sakamaki. From Diabolik Lovers. Oh shit.

"Uhmm. Hi?" You muttered out. Yes, you were fangirling.

Subaru just rolled his eyes and walked away.

'Ok then." You thought, getting up and looming around.

Yep. You ARE in Diabolik Lovers.

"So you are the one I was told about." A tired voice came from behind you, yet again startling you.

"You people gotta stop teleporting behind me." You said when you turned around to face...Shu.

The blonde opened one eye and looked directly at you.

"Y/N?" He asked, to which you just nodded.

Shu sighed.

"You stay with us until the end of the season. Try not to screw anything up." He said.

"Isn't this breaking the forth wall? Is the world gonna explode when I leave?" You asked, smirking.

Shu just walled away.

'Well fuck you too, buddy.' You thought.

You eventually had met the others and had a room of your own.

'This is going to be fun.'

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	26. Subaru x Reader SMUT

Originally posted: December 31,2017

∆∆∆

"Fuck." You heard your boyfriend mutter under his breath, his member drilling deeper into your core.

You, on the other hand, were a moaning mess. Back slightly arching, causing your boyfriend's cock to hit your g-spot.

To think, this all happened because Subaru THOUGHT you were cheating on him, which obviously you weren't. 

However, the events caused his more animalistic side to come out, instead of being the tsundere he always is.

One thing led to another and here you are. Having sex with your boyfriend in your room. 

Thank god you two are alone.

Subaru's pace suddenly quickens, causing your moans to turn into screams of pleasure.

The albino leaned down so his was right in front of yours and captured your lips in a heated kiss.

The kiss seemed to last hours, however it was only seconds until Subaru pulled away and moved to your neck instead, sinking his fangs into the flesh.

You could feel a knot start to form in your stomach. Unconsciously, your hand moved to your clit and rubbed it while trying to match your boyfriend's inhuman pace.

Subaru moved his face away from your neck as one of his hands grabbed one of your breasts, officially bringing you to your climax.

"I'm gonna cum, baby. In or out?" The vampire whispered in your ear as you came down from your high.

"In. Please." You pleaded in response. And Subaru was not going to deny.

He smirked before digging his fangs into the top of your other breast, which he wasn't groping. He growled as his motions came to a stop and he filled you up with his cum.

He removed his fangs from your breast and pulled out of you, watching his cum slowly drop out of you.

Subaru laid down beside you and held on to your body, moving your head onto his chest.

"You're mine. Never forget that." He sad, his voice sounding husky from the previous events that just ensued.

"I won't. I promise."

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	27. Laito x Reader

Originally posted in: Mid-2018

∆∆∆

"Oh Little Bitch~! I have a surprise for you~!" Laito said, stepping into your room while holding a box.

"I swear to god, Laito. If it's your dick in a box, I'll punch you." You replied, not looking up from your work.

You see, Laito had been assigned as your partner on a project in school. It didn't help that you really did not like him. He us the literal definition of 'man-slut'.

Ever since you two had been assigned, you were the only one who actually did any work. Laito would be trying to flirt with you.

"Could you please open it, Little Bitch?" He pouted, kneeling by your chair, handing you the box.

You sighed and muttered a 'fine'. You basically slammed your pencil on the desk and took the box.

You removed the lid. Inside was...lingerie.

"Laito!" You yelled, about to slap him.

"Look under the lingerie~." He said and gave you a wink.

Sighing again, you removed the lingerie from the box and saw a note. Scared to read it, you hesitantly took it out of the box. It was Laito's hand writing. You could tell.

'I know you find me annoying, but I'm not that bad. I actually want to have a girlfriend and hopefully make her my wife. I want that to be you, Y/N. Please, will you be mine? <3' 

"Laito-" You were cut off.

"I really do love you, Y/N." He said, seriously. He held your hand in his. It was weird hearing him say your name. He always called you 'Little Bitch'.

"I-I don't know. Can I just, like, have some time to think about all this?" You asked, your hand moving to the back of your neck.

Laito nodded and left your room. And your house.

🔆Time skip to 3 weeks later🔆

It was the date you had to present your project. After that day, Laito hadn't talked to you at all. 

It felt kinda shitty. The guy literally said he wanted you to some day be his wife and you turned him away, not even telling him what your answer was.

In the class where you had to present, Laito was late to class. After a small lecture from the teacher, he sat down beside you. You HAD to tell him now.

"Laito. Listen, I'm sorry I left you hangin' when you confessed. I-I know my answer now." 

The Sakamaki raised his eyebrow and looked at you.

"What is it?" 

"I love you too." You said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Ms. L/N and Mr. Sakamaki, go to the office. We get this is high school, but this is not the place to show such affection." The teacher stated. (A/N: This teacher is still modeled after my old math teacher.)

Laito smirked and stood, followed by you.

As you exited the classroom, Laito led you to an empty janitor's closet.

The vampire locked the door when you were both inside. He grabbed your waist and pushed you up to the door.

"So, your mine now~?" Laito said before capturing your lips in a kiss. This wasn't a flirtatious kiss, more of a passionate and loving kiss. Immediately, you kissed back. However, the kiss didn't last forever. Laito eventually pulled away, sadly.

"Do you wanna make it official~?"

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	28. Janitor’s Closet - Laito x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on: Mid-2018
> 
> Part 2 to the last oneshot.

∆∆∆

"So, do you wanna make it official~?" Laito whispered in your ear. His hands slowly moved from your hips to your ass and squeezed softly. 

You let out a quiet moan and nodded. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, to which he obviously kissed back. 

Laito pulled away from the kiss and started kissing your beck instead. You were enjoying it, until you felt a sharp pain from where Laito was kissing. Did I forget to mention that you didn't know he was a vampire?

The bite didn't hurt, it just started you. It actually felt like 2 tiny needles slightly entering your neck.

Laito released himself from your neck and kissed your lips again, which immediately turned into a make out session. While kissing, Laito's worked to remove the top of your school uniform, also removing your bra in the process.

This time, you pulled back from the Sakamaki's lips and started undressing him as well until both of your lower halves were covered. 

"Jump." Laito commanded. You did as told, jumping onto him, your legs wrapping around his torso.

Laito lowered his pants and underwear, taking out his member. (A/N: not to ruin the mood but I hate writing 'member' in smut. But I write it anyways.) 

He moved your panties to side and looked deep into your eyes, slowly inserting himself inside you. You moaned as you felt him fully inside you. The vampire started thrusting inside you, moaning as well.

Eventually, the pace quickened and you could already feel your orgasm approaching. Suddenly, Laito's dick hit your g-spot, in turn pushing you over the edge. Your vision blurred as you came. Laito moaned, feeling you cum. A few thrusts later, he came as well. 

When he pulled out, you two could hear the bell ring, signifying that the school day was over.

"Let's go home now. Okay, Doll-chan?" Laito suggested. You nodded and let Laito carry you to your home only to cuddle together for a few hours after you were home.

•••

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	29. Azusa x Reader LIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kinda fucked up? Kinda depends on what you think about a morning bj??

∆∆∆

It was 'morning' in the wonderful Mukami mansion. 

Everyone was up and getting ready for school, well almost everyone.

Ya see, Yuma and Kou thought it'd be a great idea to get Azusa drunk.

So, Azusa is asleep and hungover.

You, as the girlfriend of the hungover vampire, were told by the "master" of the house (*cough Ruki) to wake him up.

As you entered Azusa's room and made your way to the bed, you noticed that the innocent cinnamon roll had an erection. 

A smirk appeared on your face as an idea popped into your head.

You should wake him up...with a blowjob.

Your hands slowly moved towards his pants and unzipped them. You moved his boxers and took out his dick. Your hand stroked it a few times, then you shifted so your mouth was close to his cock. 

You kissed the tip and wrapped your mouth around his member. As you stroked what you couldn't fit in. Azusa slightly moved and slowly his eyes. He lifted his head up and looked you. You looked up at him and moved your hair to one side.

You heard small moans escape from his mouth and moaned around his member, causing Azusa's head to fall back on the pillow.

You continued these motions for three minutes, changing the pattern a bit by licking or kissing parts of his member, until he came.

You pulled his dick out of your mouth as his cum shot onto your face and into your mouth, giving him a seductive look at the same time. 

Afterwards, you wiped the cum off your face and kissed Azusa on the lips.

"Good mornings, sweetheart." You said with a smile as you played with his hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Livestock, we have to leave." You heard Ruki's voice on the other side of the door.

"Comin'." You replied. You looked back at Azusa and gave him a wink before walking out the door, leaving a slightly blushing cinnamon roll.

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	30. Fear - Shu x Reader

"Come on, Shu. You can't keep living with a fear of fire."

You were currently trying to get Shu off his ass and to not be scared of fire. Yes, you knew about Edgar. You knew that's why he was scared. And because you were his girlfriend, you didn't want him to keep this fear. 

"I don't see why I should." Your wonderful boyfriend replied to you.

God, some days you just wanna kill him, but ya can't. Ha.

You see, this wasn't the first time you brought up Shu's fear and wanting to help him. This was the 3rd week. And he has done NOTHING.

"SHU. GET OFF YOUR ASS AND AT LEAST TRY TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR FEAR." Yea, you were fed up.

Your sudden outburst cause the blonde's eyes to widen. 

As he sat up, he sighed.

"Alright. Alright. What do you suppose we do?"

You sat next to him.

"We're not going to do anything. Yet. I'm just going to ask you some simple questions and I want you to answer me honestly." 

Shu took an ear bud from his ear, giving you his attention.

That was your signal to start.

"Alright, what physical feature of fire are you scared of?"

"Nothing."

"You're only scared of fire because of what happened to Edgar, correct?" 

"Yes."

"So, you're not actually scared of fire. You're just traumatized."

"Are we done yet?" Shu butted in.

You gave him a glare in return.

"Let me finish. You know that Edgar is alive, correct?"

Shu sighed, again.

"Yes."

"Therefore, you shouldn't be scared. Just have a bad memory. The only reason you hate fire is still alive. I think you should just talk with Yuma and maybe that might help diminish your fear."

Shu leaned back into his original position, resting his feet on hour lap.

"One problem with that, princess. He won't talk to me or you. He probably doesn't even remember being Edgar."

"Then, I'll have my cousin talk to him. They're friends and my cousin knows about the whole Edgar thing, he couldn't try to jog his memory and make him remember. This is happening one way or another." 

The one chuckled. "Since when did you become my therapist?"

"Since you asked me out." You said back.

Shu sat up again, no moving his feet from your lap.

"I love you." He stated.

This time, you chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too."

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	31. Aftercare - Ruki x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: June 18, 2018
> 
> Warning: Takes place after some kinky shit.

∆∆∆

Ruki sighed as he got off the bed to put his boxers back on, then carefully took off the handcuffs and blindfold from you.

The Mukami smiled at you as your eyes adjusted to the dim light, followed by a gentle kiss on the forehead from your Dom.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked, moving to put away the handcuffs and blindfold. 

You simply nodded.

The lights were turned off as Ruki slowly cocooned you in a blanket and pulled you into his embrace, one of his arms gently caressing one of yours.

"You did so good, baby girl/boy." He whispered before kissing your temple. 

You felt yourself slowly fade into sleep.

You were completely content and happy.

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	32. True Love - Ayato x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's fucking old and it's cringey but apparently a lot of people like it.
> 
> Originally posted: somewhere in 2015/2016

∆∆∆

"Oi, chichinashi. Male me takoyaki." He ordered. This had been the third time this week, and it's only Sunday!

You, knowing better than to disobey him, made your way to the kitchen to make him his 'precious' takoyaki.

As you started to make it, you thought about your relationship with the youngest triplet.

You and Ayato have been dating for three years. You and him are now twenty. It's pretty crazy how you guys met though.

Chuckling at the memories, you continued to make the takoyaki.

*Timeskip to the next day*

"Why do you always avoid me?! You never did this when we were younger!" You yelled.

He and you were fighting again. He never pays attention to you, even when you were on a date together.

He didn't reply, like all of the other times you brought that up. You expected that to happen. What you didn't expect, was what he did after the silence.

He pulled your body to his and held you tight. 

"Sorry." He muttered. It was loud enough for you to hear though.

"I was worried about something. About you." He pulled away and looked at you.

"What was it?" You asked.

"Might as well do it now." He said as he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee.

"Y/N, I know I suck at this romantic stuff, but you're the only person that can put up with me. And you're the only person who actually calls me Ore-sama. I really love you. Will you marry me?" 

You were at a lose at words. You were already crying. You nodded your head as he got up. He smiled. "I knew you would say yes."

He slid the ring on your finger. It was beautiful. You kissed his cheek and he mischievously smirked. He turned his head so that you would kiss him directly on his lips. 

You finally had your true love.

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	33. Concert - Subaru x Reader

Originally posted: Dec. 2017/ very early 2018

∆∆∆

"Subaru!" You called out to him as you finished doing your hair.

For his birthday, you got him tickets to see |_insert random band here cuz I'm lazy_| and today was the day.

As you put away the stuff you used to get ready, you heard Subaru from your living room yell "Hurry the fuck up!"

God, this emo kid takes concerts VERY seriously.

You giggled and ran to where your boyfriend was waiting, grabbed money, the tickets, and your keys, then left your house.

The drive to the place was uneventful and you ended up getting to the venue on time, surprisingly.

When the band started, Subaru immediately dragged you into the small moshpit, that quite quickly grew larger.

In the middle of the moshpit, you noticed Subaru blushing as he mouthed 'I love you'.

You giggled and kissed him passionately. (I don't recommend NOT moving in a moshpit. You might break something...or lose a leg.)

What Subaru didn't know was that you also pulled out your phone and took a picture of the two of you kissing. 

Yes, you're going to use it against him later.

That was a DAMN good night.

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	34. Kanato x Reader

Originally posted: Somewhere in 2017

∆∆∆

You have been living in the Sakamaki mansion for 3 months. Surprisingly, you had taken a liking to Kanato. To everyone that doesn't know him, he is a psycho who talks to a teddy bear. To you, he's just someone who was messed up because of his mother.

You honestly really liked him, however you didn't know if he would even WANT to date someone.

You were thinking about the purplette vampire when his voice broke you from those thoughts.

"Y/N. I would like for you to come with me somewhere." 

You looked at him and nodded.

•TIMESKIP•

A few minutes later, you had found the two of you at a cemetery.

"Kanato, what are we doing here?" You asked, looking around at the graves.

Kanato walked up to a grave and set Teddy on top of it. He, then, pulled out a lighter and set Teddy on fire. 

You were shocked and confused. Why would he burn the bear that he carried EVERYWHERE?

After the stuffed bear had turned to ashes, Kanato turned to you and stared laughing. 

"Y/N, why do you look so confused? Don't you know what this means?" 

You shook your head, causing Kanato to laugh more.

"You really are stupid. It leans that we can be together. Forrever." 

He walked closer to where you were and held both of your hands. He leaned and whispered something in your ear.

"As long as I have you, I don't need Teddy." 

He then kissed your cheek and moved to your neck. Kanato kissed your neck softly, the proceeded to bite it. 

The purplette continued to drink your blood until you were on the brink of passing out. Before you did, however, Kanato pulled away from your neck and said, 

"I will always love you, my pet." 

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	35. Nightmare - Kanato x Reader

Originally posted: idfk 2016 I think

∆∆∆

You were surrounded by fire. No openings in sight. You were so dead.

Until you woke up.

You awoke crying. To some people, it might sound like some version of the Hunger Games. To Shu, it might remind him of what happened to Edgar when they were kids. But to you, it was more than fictional. Your parents had died in a fire when you were little. You and your older brother made it out of the burning building, but unfortunately, your parents did not.

You and Kanato have been dating for a while and you knew that he had nightmares most of the time too, so you decided to go to his room and tell him what happened.

He also knew what happened with your parents, and felt sympathy for you. 

He was sweet only towards you and Teddy.

You walked down the long corridor until you found Kanato's room. You knocked on his door, and him being am insomniac so obviously being awake, he answered you with a faint 'come in'.

You opened the door and upon seeing him, you ran into a hug with him, still crying.

He knew why you were crying and hugged you back with a sigh.

"Sit down." He commanded.

You sat down and hugged his side. He rubbed your back and sang Scarborough Fair quietly to you until you fell asleep again.

But, before you fell asleep, you felt him kiss your forehead and whispered an 'I love you' in your ear.

And you slightly smiled as you welcomed sleep.

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	36. Shu x Reader SMUT

Originally posted: August 2015

∆∆∆

You have been living in the Sakamaki mansion for over a year by now. And you had gotten used to the brothers too. But, you had developed feelings for the eldest brother, Shu Sakamaki. It was a weird crush to have, considering he only sleeps and listens to music (*cough moans) all the time. Yet, you just wished you could tell him that you liked him, even if he didn't listen.

One day, you finally came up with some courage to go into his room and tell him that you like him, but when you had opened the door, you instantly regretted it, because you walked in on him masturbating. "I'm sorry, Shu!" You said. He only smirked and said, "Don't worry Y/N. I know you like me anyways." He motioned for you to come closer and you did. Shu sat up in his bed and grabbed your wrist. Pulling you onto the bed, landing on top of Shu.

He started kissing you passionately and hungrily. You kissed him back, with the same passion. You felt him getting hard on your thigh. He pulled away from the hot make out session. He pushed your head closer to his member and simply said "Suck." You obeyed and put his length in your mouth, not even getting more than a fourth of it in without you choking. You sucked on him for about a good five minutes before he came in your mouth. You pulled away and swallowed his load.

He ripped all your clothes off your body and instantly plunged his dick into you. You screamed at the top of your lungs, as this was your first time. You were still on top of him, and because he is lazy, he made you ride him. When you adjusted to him, you started grinding on him, making him go painfully hard again. "Dmamit, woman. Go faster!" He growled and held your hips, making you bounce up and down. You already felt really close to your climax and so was he. You moaned his name as you released on his member, and soon he shot his seed deep into you.

You fell to his side and he held you close to him, nuzzling his face in your beck, still panting. You were almost asleep when you felt his fangs pierce your neck. It didn't hurt as much as having him fuck you, and you accidentally let out a soft moan. Shu let go of your neck and asked...

"Ready for round two?"

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	37. DL x Reader PART 2

Originally posted: Mid-2018

∆∆∆

"So, you're telling me that I'm stuck here?" You asked Shu.

You had just been 'introduced' to the brothers and were left with said blonde vampire.

"Do you really not understand 'until season two'?" He sighed, opening one eye.

That was all you got out of him before Ayato teleported into the room. 

"Oi, Reiji wants you to go to your room. He said he has some thing for you." He said, basically flopping on the couch.

Curious, you walked to your room and saw Reiji sitting on your bed, a book in hand.

"You wanted to see me?" You asked walking towards the Sakamaki. 

"Sit." Was all he said, to which you obviously did as told. 

"This is a book about dimension travel. That deadbeat and I are the only ones who know of why you're here. You will need this to know how to get back. The purpose of you bring here exactly is still unclear, however." He explained while handing you the book.

The cover felt old and was made of leather. The title was seemingly in a different language. Maybe it was Latin, like from what you had seen in some demon movies.

"T-thank you." You said, still looking at the book in shock. So, this was really happening, wasn't it?

"We get ready for school at 6pm exactly. Since you are new, I'll male sure that you are awake and ready by 7." Reiji said.

You looked up to find that he had already teleported out of the room.

This isn't going to end well, is it?

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	38. Love Cuts - Azusa x Reader

Originally posted: Late 2015

∆∆∆

You were walking down the Mukami mansion hallways, until you heard...giggles? 'Who could possibly be giggling in this hellhole?' You thought. It's true. You did actually hate the mansion and the brothers. They all were weird in their own ways. Kou was annoying as hell, Ruki has a manners problem, and Yuma was just a perv. You didn't actually hate Azusa, though. You've heard his backstory and you hated the way he was treated by those jerks; Justin, Melissa, and Christina.

You walked closer to the giggling and you were led to a door. You quietly opened the door an inch and peeked through the small opening. You saw Azusa with a knife in his hand, covered in blood. You saw his other hand covered in blood too, the red substance dropping to the ground. You slammed the door all the way open. Azusa looked up at you. "Azusa Mukami, how dare you harm yourself?! Even after you promised me you wouldn't!" You yelled in anger. When he told you how his childhood went, he promised you he would stop cutting himself. But, apparently, he broke that promise. He set down his knife and walked towards you. "I'm sorry Y/N. I shouldn't have down that. But, Justin said that he wanted a friend. Right, Justin?" He said, holding up his bandaged arm. "I don't care what Justin wanted. What about your pro-" You got cut off by Azusa kissing you. Before you could kiss back, he pulled away. "I truly am sorry, Y/N." He said. Your eyes were wide from what just happened. The only Mukami brother you could tolerate kissed you. "Azusa, I know your, and I know Justin too, I guess. What's the real reason you cut yourself?" You asked him. "I did it, because I love you Y/N. Justin wants you to have some friends of your own too." He said, picking up his knife again. "Azusa, I love you too. And, I guess, if Justin wants me to have friends like him, and if it makes you happy, I will." You said, looking up at your now lover. Azusa smirked and held up your wrist and gently cut it. Blood came out of the small cut and you mentally cringed.

When it was all over, you and Azusa laid on his bed, cuddling. "Thank you for my friends, Azusa. I love you~" You said and he smiled at you, showing off his fangs. "I love you too." Be pecked your lips sweetly and lovingly. "And thank you, for loving me back." He said. You giggled and said seductively, "Just shut up and kiss me again."

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	39. father!Yuma x daughter!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Mid-2017
> 
> Warning: This is VERY fucked up...

∆∆∆

This is wrong.

You shouldn't feel this way towards your dad.

So many thoughts were running through your mind. You were sitting at your desk in your room at the Mukami mansion. A week ago, you decided to come to terms with your feelings. You had a crush on your father.

Obviously, you hadn't told him about it...yet. You planned to though. You didn't have to talk to your mom about it, because she died when she gave birth to you. Your father, Yuma Mukami, had a one night stand with a woman and she became pregnant. Since she was human and had a part vampire baby inside of her, she didn't make it through the delivery. Time skip to 17 years later and here we are!

The more you thought about Yuma in a romantic way, the more you realized that you loved him. In a wrong kind of way.

Unconsciously, you got up from your desk and walked to the garden. Obviously, since it's Yuma, he was there.

"Hey Y/N." He said.

"Hey." You said back, sounding depressed, which Yuma noticed. He walked over to you and put one of his giant hands on one of your small shoulders. 

"What's wrong, kiddo?" 

You didn't want to respond. You knew you were going to get rejected. Or worse. Kicked out of the mansion and disowned from the only family you knew.

"Uhmm...Promised you won't kill me?" You asked him, looking up. (Damn, day boi tall.)

He raised his eyebrow in confusion and nodded.

"Alright. I-I love you." You said, looking back at the ground.

"I love you too, kiddo." He smiled and ruffled your hair.

"No. Not in the father-daughter way. In a....romantic way." 

His face instantly turned into a surprised expression. (For the Free! fans, it's Rin's 'huh?!' face)

The next thing you knew, Yuma's lips actually kissed you. On the lips. Your eyes widened. You did not expect this to happen, but you sure as hell weren't going to waste it. 

You kissed back and wrapped your arms around his neck. Sadly, after a while, Yuma pulled back and ruffled your hair again.

"Like I said, I love you too, dork."

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	40. Yuma x Reader

Short scenario :)

∆∆∆

"Yuma! Get off me." 

Like almost every night nowadays, you and your wonderful boyfriend, Yuma, were cuddling. Again. 

And yet again, Yuma was crushing you.

The Mukami chuckled when he saw you squirm. 

"Oh come on Sow. I don't weigh that much." He said before kissing you cheek.

You sighed. "Says you, garden boy. You're thicc." 

Yuma chuckled again and finally rolled off of you before saying, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

This time, you kissed his cheek and cuddled up to his chest. 

"Good. 'Cause it is." 

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	41. Subaru x Reader

∆∆∆

"Subaru..." You whined as said vampire kept ignoring you.

He was trying to work on school work, but you wanted to cuddle. 

You kissed his cheek as he kept staring at the papers on the desk. You rested your head on his shoulder as you noticed the blush on Subaru's cheeks. 

"I love you." You whispered as Subaru finally gave up on his work.

He pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around your waist.

Sighing, he made you lean your head down onto his shoulder again before muttering, "I love you too." 

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	42. Kanato x Reader SMUT

∆∆∆

The purple-haired vampire smirked as you squirmed beneath him. His pale, cold fingers seeming to go deeper and deeper in your core. 

Kanato bent down and liked your neck before gently kissing it as his fingers moved faster. Your moans got louder and louder, your climax getting closer. 

Kanato kissed your cheek while whispering, "You wanna cum, princess?" 

His fingers slowed down, almost stopping completely. Desperate, you nodded. Tears of pleasure threatened to fall from your E/C eyes. 

The vampire giggled seductively and his fingers trusted faster than before in you. Your pussy made a squelching noise as you came. Your hips rocked, causing your partner's palm to rub against your clit.

His fingers pulled out of you as you panted. The purplette's tongue licked up your cum from his digits.

"You taste so sweet." He said before undressing himself, his member now visible.

His cold hands grabbed your thighs, spreading your legs even more than before. Kanato's dick slipped into your womanhood and you moaned softly at the feeling.

The Sakamaki leaned down and kissed you sweetly before whispering, "I love you." 

∆∆∆

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	43. Laito x Reader (Kinda)

∆∆∆

As Y/N made their way into the Sakamaki mansion, carrying something on their hip, Laito spotted the familiar woman.

The fedora-wearing vampire teleported to her. 

"Doll-chan. It's been a while. Did you miss me~" He asked playfully, winking at Y/N. That's when Laito noticed what she had been carrying. 

A child, who didn't look older than two, clung to Y/N's shirt with his tiny hands. 

"Laito, this is S/N, your son." Y/N said, looking to the boy and smiling.

Somehow, Laito became more pale and his green eyes widened. 

Before he could say anything, Ayato came in and asked, "who's the kid?" 

S/N made a grabbing motion to Ayato, signaling that he wanted to be held by him instead. Y/N set the toddler down and he immediately started walking towards his uncle. 

"Ayato, that's..my son." Laito answered his brother, still shocked to be calling someone his child. 

"Can I speak with you outside?" Y/N asked her baby's father. Laito nodded and followed her to the front door.

Ayato, now holding S/N, looked to the kid. 

"Hi." He said. S/N played with his tie in response. 

About a minute later, Y/N and Laito returned. As Laito tried to take his son from Ayato, the toddler shrunk away and started shaking. 

"No." S/N said. Y/N just chuckled and responded to him while motioning to the perverted Sakamaki. "He's not mean. That's your daddy." 

S/N looked at him wearily and slowly held out his arm.

Laito smiled and kissed S/N's head while taking him in his arms.

∆∆∆   
This is shitty and rushed but I'm sleep deprived. 👍

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	44. horny!Ayato x shy!Reader

∆∆∆

"Oi! N/N! Come here. Ore-sama's horny."

You heard a certain vampire call to you.

You jumped with the sudden yelling, since it had been completely silent just before.

It was then that you realized what Ayato had yelled about, causing you to blush.

"Well?" The Sakamaki more demanded then asked, now right in front of you.

You shakily looked up at him and bit your lip.

"A-Ayato. I-I -" you were unfortunately cut off by said red head.

"Don't care." 

Was all he said before picking you up and throwing over his shoulder, to then teleport to his room.

It's gonna be a long night.

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	45. Reiji x Reader

∆∆∆

"She doesn't love you. She never has and she never will."

"Where is she?"

"She's dead."

Reiji's eyes shot open. It was just a dream. Thank god. 

Ever since the vampire had claimed Y/N as his, he had these nightmares. 

His mother, Beatrix, would appear and try to get Reiji to leave his girlfriend, but tonight, it went too far.

The Sakamaki looked to his side, where his wonderful lover would normally be, to be met with nothing.

Reiji then became worried. Where the hell is she? He got out of bed and went to almost every room except for one. His lab. 

Y/N would always want to read the books he had in there. Even if they were 'boring'.

Reiji sighed and teleported his lab. Sure enough, his girlfriend was sitting there, reading.

"What makes you think that you could just leave me to read?" The male's voice echoed in the room.

Y/N smirked and closed the book, setting it down on the desk near her.

"It worked for a while." She replied.

Reiji chuckled and moved to hug his lover. He failed to notice that he was still shaking from his nightmare and from searching for his girlfriend. 

Y/N was confused. He was never like this.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her hand moving to hug him back.

"It was a nightmare. My mother. She...killed you."

He started shaking more. Y/N knew he was crying, yet another thing he never did.

The female made Reiji face her. Tears were visible in the Sakamaki's eyes. 

Y/N pulled Reiji face down to hers, their lips colliding.

"It's okay, Reiji. I'm not leaving you. At all."

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	46. Reiji x sick!Reader

•••

You groaned as you woke up on the soft, silk sheets of Reiji's bed. You have been sick for a few days and it felt terrible. Luckily, it was just a cold, but the combination of a stuffed nose, a horrible headache, and constant dizziness from standing up made it feel like you were dying. 

As soon as he was informed of your current state, he had forbidden himself and his brothers from biting you. Not like the others even had a chance to, Reiji also kept you in his room so he could monitor you and force medicine into your system. 

When you awoke, you could sense the second oldest Sakamaki's presence, however your splitting headache refrained you from lifting your head from the pillow.

"Wake up. It's time for you to take Acetaminophen*." The man said holding two pills in his cold hand. 

You groaned softly before shakily rising from your spot on the bed. Reiji gently grabbed your chin and lifted your head up. Your mouth opened on instinct as the vampire placed one of the pills into your mouth and waited for you to swallow it before placing the other one in. 

You coughed as the second capsule slid down your throat. Man, taking pills without water or soda was hell. 

"Is your headache lighter than this morning?" Reiji asked once you inhaled after basically coughing up your lungs. His hand that was on your chin moved to your shoulder so he could help you lay back down on your side. 

"Y-yes." You whimpered. Reiji brushes a few stray hairs out of your face, also getting a chance to feel how warm your face felt. He had concluded that you felt slightly cooler than the last time he had checked up on you. Nodding, he pulled away and stared into your E/C eyes for a second. Clearing his throat, he started walking to the bedroom door to let you sleep more. Before leaving, he turned back to see your fragile, sick body. 

"Try to feel better when I return in a few hours." Looking away again, he walked out of the room, leaving you to try and fight this illness alone....for a few hours. 

•••

Acetaminophen - Tylenol

༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	47. Caught - cheating!Subaru x Reader

•••

Subaru groaned as he felt himself shift closer to the woman in front of him. You, his partner, haven't been in the country for a few months due to some life issues and Subaru has been in need of physical affection. Afterwards, he'd hate himself for cheating on you with a complete stranger, but when he was needy, he couldn't think straight. 

What he didn't know was that you were planning on surprising him with your return. Unfortunately, your arrival was at the worst time. 

Your burst through the albino vampire's bedroom door only to find him pinning some random, scantily clad woman to the wall on the other side of the room, his pale lips attached to hers. 

Subaru came to his senses when he heard your bags drop from your arms onto the hardwood floor. 

He yanked himself away from the stranger and looked at you, red eyes wide as if he were a deer caught in headlights. 

Your shocked expression turned to a mix of anger and disappointment as you picked up your things and ran away from the scene. 

Right before you could open the front door, Subaru teleported behind you and grabbed your hand. He made you turn to face him as he gently shoved your body onto the door. 

"What the fuck..." was all you could manage to speak, small hiccups following soon after as warm tears ran down your face. 

Subaru stared into your eyes, seeing the hurt. The broken promises. The betrayal that he had caused. 

Trying his best to not break down and sob with you, the youngest Sakamaki shook his head. 

"I'm a fucking idiot. I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt you. But my dAMN EMOTIONs got the best of me. I didn't know why you wanted to be mine, but I shouldn't have don't t-that. I..." His tears against his cold skin startled him before he continued, "I'm sorry, Y/N. You can leave. I won't blame you. Just... know that I'll fucking love you until the day I die." 

His tight grip on your wrist left as he backed away. 

Looking down, you felt your heart somehow break even more. You didn't want to leave him, but what would've happened if you hadn't come home? How long has this been going on for? Your E/C eyes made their way to take one final glance at Subaru before your hand tightened around the strap of your luggage and you forced yourself to walk out the front door. 

You never wanted it to end this way.

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	48. Ran Into You - Subaru x Reader

•••

You ran as fast as your legs would allow you to. In your last class, the teacher had paired you with Kanato Sakamaki. The whole school knew he had little 'outbursts'. Well, long story short, you pissed him off and now he's chasing you and threatening to kill you. 

You ran up to the roof, but kept running until you had bumped into something and fell down. You opened your eyes after you felt the ground hit you and looked up to meet red eyes. 

Shit. 

Subaru flared at you as you stared back in shock and slight horror. You stood up, dusted off your uniform, and attempted to apologize. 

"I-I'm SO sorry, Subaru! I was trying to run away from Kanato a-and my instinct was just to head to the roof. I didn't see you were up here!" You stuttered. 

The youngest Sakamaki broke his gaze and sighed before speaking. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, causing your mind to stop working for a second. 

Did...did he just ask if you were okay? Isn't he the supposed to fucking murder anyone that gets in his way? 

"Oi! Answer me!" He raised his voice as he pushed your shoulder. That wasn't as hard as you expected. 

"Y-yeah. I'm still sorry about running into you." You replied, your blush not lighting up in the slightest. You nervously laughed before continuing, "Well, I better be heading to my next class. I think Kanato gave up on hunting me down." 

As your hand grasped the door, Subaru's voice rang out on the roof. 

"Hey. If you ever need me to protect you, I will."

•••  
༄Donatations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	49. Hand - Reiji x Reader

•••

Reiji has requested you to become his assistant as he experimented in his lab. And by 'being his assistant', I mean you just stood close by and watched. 

You leaned on your side of the table, all of your weight in your arms. 

As Reiji reached to place a test tube in an available holder (I failed science, don't judge me on my terminology if it's wrong), his other hand lightly touched your fingers for a split second before returning to his previous position. 

You tried not to blush at the feeling of his hand. Who knew someone's hand could be that soft?

The vampire, that caused your mind to soar through other hand-related things involving him, looked over at you and noticed your failed attempt to hide the red invading your cheeks. 

"And why, exactly, are you so red?" He asked. Really, it didn't even sound like he cared. Reiji made it seem like you were a nuisance just by blushing. 

"I-I uh-y-your hand..." You tried not to stutter; however, Reiji's glare made your head spin and unable to form proper sentences. The Sakamaki scoffed and returned to his experiment. 

"If you're going to think sinfully of me, especially just from a simple touch, at least have the decency to do this in your room." 

His words caused your blush to darken. 

"H-how did you-w-what makes you think that I was thinking like that?" You replied. 

"Honestly, you are a terrible liar. Your face gave away every detail you were thinking about." 

Reiji looked to you yet again. His eyes appeared to be filled with lust. 

Suddenly, his hand, that had briefly rested on yours, grabbed you wrist. 

"Now, you will tell me exactly what you were thinking about and, perhaps, I'll fulfill your desires." 

•••

Oh dear god I'm terrible at writing for Reiji.

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	50. Fans - Kou x Reader

•••

Living with the Mukamis was a bit weird. Ignoring the fact that they are fucking vampires, they weren't the most normal bunch. Ruki and Yuma were pretty close to being regular guys, but Azusa and Kou overpowered them. It's not everyday that someone casually talks to their scars and someone else is a well-known idol in Japan. 

Speaking of the blonde idol, you and Kou were walking to your next class (that you are together in). Your casual conversation turned into a slight problem. 

"Oh my god! It's him!" You heard a girl shriek. Then multiple female voices chimed in. The next thing you knew, Kou grabbed your wrist and ran away from the horde of fangirls. The girls behind you were running with the two of you, but your immortal housemate was faster. 

The Mukami quickly threw you into a small janitor closet and locked the door after walking in himself. He sighed before turning on the light in the tiny room. 

"God, they always try to mob me." He groaned before looking at you, "Sorry about them. None of my fans know how to control themselves, apparently. Is your wrist okay?" 

You tried to regulate your breathing after so much running to reply, "Yeah and it's fine. I know being an idol isn't easy."

It was at this moment you realized just how close Kou was to you. Your face was about an inch away from his chest. You could feel your face heat up. You tried moving away, but tripped on a crate. Before you landed, your blue-eyed friend grabbed one of your hands and lifted you back up. 

"Trying to get away from me~?" He teased before giggling and letting go of you for the second time that night. "Anyway, I don't think I hear any of my fans outside. Let's go." 

You still stood straight, your face getting redder, with one thing in your mind: 

'Can I go home yet?' 

•••  
༄Donations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	51. Fake - Subaru x Reader

•••

"I told you going out was a bad idea." 

"Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know my friend would just ditch me?" You replied to the vampire. 

Your friend had asked you to come with them to a bar and "have fun because you've been acting weird since moving in with those weird boys".

The two of you stood close to the wall of the small bar, just chatting, until an older looking man waltzed up to you and grabbed your wrist. 

"Hey baby~ Been lookin' for ya all night." He wagged his finger on his free hand, "You need to stop running off on daddy~" 

As soon as the man spoke, Subaru grabbed your other wrist, trying to not shatter it in the process, and glared at the obviously-drunk man. 

"They don't know you. Now, get your hands off of them." The vampire threatened, unknowingly tightening his grip on your wrist. 

The older man laughed, "or what, kid?" 

Suddenly, Subaru yanked you out of the man's hold and grabbed the drunkard's wrist, swiftly snapping it out of place. The older man shrieked and retreated his hand. 

"Now get lost, bastard." Subaru coldly stayed, trying to hold back his thoughts of straight up murdering the son of a bitch. 

The albino Sakamaki turned his attention back to you. 

"You okay," He asked, intertwining his fingers with yours before continuing, "Honey?" 

Your snickered and looked into his eyes to reply, "Thanks to you, sweetheart."

Subaru smirked and shook his head to move his bangs out of his eyes. 

"Let's go home. It smells like shitty drunks in here." 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	52. You’re Dangerous - Kanato x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, reality check. As much as I and you all love this series, reminder that the characters (as a whole) are canonically toxic and, in a lot of scenes, absuive. Please don't stay in relationships like these in real life. This oneshot really shows this behavior.

•••

You sighed as you leaned your head onto Kanato's shoulder. The two of you sat in the railing of one of the balconies on the Sakamaki mansion. 

Honestly, your relationship with the purplette was an anomaly. Who would've thought someone could get along with Kanato, especially get along well enough to be in a relationship with him. 

However, Kanato had you move in with him and his brothers as soon as you accepted to be his significant other, also making your only contact to friends and family being via your phone. Your parents had recently called you and asked you to break up with the deranged Sakamaki. 

"This isn't a healthy relationship, Y/N. He's being too controlling. Please, we just don't want you to get hurt." They had said. 

Unfortunately for them, your mind had been corrupted by the vampire that now sat next to you. 

Sighing again, you thought that you should bring up what your family said. 

"Hey Kanato?" The only reply he gave was a hum, making you continue. "My family called me and...they think you're dangerous. They want me to run away from you." 

Kanato moved on the railing to properly face you, forcing you to remove your head from his shoulder. He had tears in his eyes. Of course, this could have been a facade. 

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" He asked, head tilting slightly. 

You felt entranced by his eyes and immediately answered with a small "never". 

He blinked and the tears suddenly disappeared, looking up to the moon. 

"Good."

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	53. Comfy Sweater - Shu x Reader

•••

Doing the laundry had become one of your normal chores ever since you and Shu had gotten married and moved out of the Sakamaki mansion. Of course, why the hell would Shu do any kind of chore? Not only is he a lazy sack of shit, but he also had butlers and maids to do the housework. 

Anyway, as you were folding and putting away you and your husband's clothes in your shared bedroom, your fingers grasped his tan sweater. He had worn the thing for years on end yet it was still very soft and not worn out at all. Your fingers rubbed the fabric. 

The only thought your brain could form was "Wear it." 

So, you did. You slipped the sweater over your shoulder and held it closed. He smelled like Shu mixed with your regular laundry detergent. Overall, it was very pleasing to wear. 

You smiled as you looked at your form in the mirror, not noticing your husband standing by the door. 

"What are you doing, brat?" He asked, leaning one hand on the wall, putting all of his support onto that arm. 

You squeaked and turned to face your husband. 

"Hey honey," you spoke nervously. "I saw your sweater and, I don't know, just wanted to wear it. I can see why you wear it so much." 

The blonde smirked and walked over towards you. 

"Thief." He replied before hoisting you up by your waist.

You giggled and clasped your hands behind Shu's neck. 

"I love you." You murmured, planting a small kiss onto the Sakamaki's lips. Shu gently threw you onto the bed and laid down beside you, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. His arms stayed wrapped around your waist. 

"I love you too, idiot." 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	54. I Love You - Subaru x Reader

•••

Do you know how hard it is for 2 people to comfortably lay in a coffin? Very. But somehow Subaru managed to position himself AND you to cuddle and not complain about the wood hurting either of you. Your head was on his chest and your right leg was draped over his torso. Subaru was the only one laying "normally". 

Sighing, you lightly nuzzled your face into his shirt, his scent relaxing you. You smiled before muttering a small "I love you." 

Of course, it was loud enough for the Sakamaki to hear it. Blushing, the albino vampire buried his nose into your hair. His arm under your body moved to slowly run your back. 

Subaru, being the easily-embarrassed man he is, waiting a few minutes for you to fall asleep before replying to your earlier statement. 

"I love you too, idiot." 

Kissing your head, he smiled, falling asleep soon after you. 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


End file.
